User talk:FinalRest
Which one (PA SB) 00:39, July 10, 2011 (UTC)|chat=which one Xaldin or Dilan?}} Hehehe i found something funny about this(may not be), in The Lanes Between, the Phantom vs. Kurt Zisa fight is the first fight in which i voted against u and DS.. Funny no?....probably not ^_^ 00:51, July 10, 2011 (UTC)|chat=And yes u are}} 11:47, July 12, 2011 (UTC)|chat=Please look at the PA News and spread the word. Cos it's gonna be big}} IRC Quickly!!! Correct on the SB Riddles.. Correct correct Correct on all the SB Riddles..damn your gud!! also 7 points up from that!! Ohh almost forgot which episode of Soul Eater are up to? Yep 5 more but remeber that someone's on your tail for SB plaque, as for me i would go for Death the Kid then Maka/Soul, Blackstar a close 3rd. Correct again .. 3 more points now Correct on all 3 SB riddles.. 03:57, July 14, 2011 (UTC)|puzzle=Also a riddle.. here goes... A heartless yellow yellow yellow Shocking thunder, errr hate classic music What am i talking baout?}} All 3 SB's right Yep but CoF is still on your tail.....literally!! also correct on that riddle Correct...you got 3/5 right, 3 was Bit sniper and 4 was Hi-Ether.... correct on all 3 SB's Man u might get to 100 XD all 3 correct again correct again Sorry Sb's answer was the battle music "Final vantias Battle" soz I got the music on my IPod, and that's different, the one u showed me was music from when like Aqua fought Vanitas in Neverland but from the quote from SB riddle he said the final words before the final fight with Vanitas(Ventus), so it is Final Vanitas Battle :D .. anyways 6 more to go! got 2/3 right, 3 was Vivi also u reached 100 .... Yep that y you got 5. right...... but still u past 100!!... Yep and u definitely broke that record! Umm i need major help for the new competition (well first off the people first but) for like the maintenance help, can i put it in the Where Nothing Gathers forum. Also can i set it up in Where Nothing Gathers so other users can "watch" and can see the results instead of like another subpage from my userpage?(for the actual competition, so it's more wiki-linked), i need your opinion on this Ok i'll do that, just because i might do something bad and make people angry ok, i'll talk to DE Soo close unfortunately someone tried to answer it... Oh Staff .}} Looks who's talking! Congratz new mod :) And yeah, somebody has to do it >.>--'Dark-EnigmaXIII 00:49, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Riddle Riddle....? Congratz!! I give ₨€€₯€₨-Someone from the dark 20:45, July 11, 2011 (UTC) I just can't seem to be able to create a talk bubble. Even with the instructions. Whats going on? ₨€€₯€₨-Someone from the dark 02:38, July 12, 2011 (UTC) I typed a message and it had a black keyblade by it :D <--- pleased face }} Congratulationals hehe I haven't said congrats to you properly yet, so CONGRATULATIONS XD XD XD 06:53, July 12, 2011 (UTC) :Hey I said congrats on the IRC, speaking of which... I have new info to tell you in private 07:11, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ::I'm on now 05:42, July 13, 2011 (UTC) 07:06, July 12, 2011 (UTC)~|happy2=Haha! Congrats on your promotion. I have a present for you, but i'm still working on it. Yes, the play went well. We sold 300 tickets at door sales!EDIT:http://img846.imageshack.us/img846/3959/staffpresent.png}} With great power comes great responsibility....etc...etc....etc.... 17:41, July 12, 2011 (UTC)}} FR, could you stop by the IRC? I want to ask you somenthing--'''Dark-EnigmaXIII 00:50, July 13, 2011 (UTC) }} Check Forum It's probably not just you. I'm trying to get them all renamed tonight. Should be up in the next hour. Sorry about that. 05:00, July 13, 2011 (UTC) :Everything should be working now. 05:14, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ::Haha! Glad to hear it! :) 05:20, July 13, 2011 (UTC) You're welcome You're welcome, and thanks for your advise, i already archived my talkpage now. 09:03, July 13, 0211 (UTC) Hey KHwiki about Should the KHwiki about page be renamed to the Keyhole about? since it's been renamed and all? - Forum Index Just you! It's likely your computer just hasn't updated your cache or something. Try purging the forum index or clearing your cache. 16:18, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Congratz!!! :) Golly...